Naruto, 5th Master of Fairy Tail
by ExplodingFury497
Summary: A mysterious scroll that can transport anyone to another dimension has been sucking the shinobi of Konoha, and it's up to Naruto and his friends to get it back, while also getting surprises at the other dimension. Inspired by Inflameous' story "Naruto's Guild".
1. The Mysterious Scroll

**Hey, guys! Welcome back to my second crossover! This will be my first anime X-over, and it will be mashed up between Naruto and Fairy Tail. Hope you'll like this one! Please R &R! Sit back, and enjoy! Also, it will take place during Part II in Naruto, and after Tenroujima in Fairy Tail. Also, OP!Naruto, OP!OCs, SemiOP!Natsu, SemiOP!Sasuke, Alive!Uchiha clan, Jiraiya, Naruto's parents and NotAkatsuki!Itachi.**

 **Konoha**

It was a bright and sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village, or in other words, Konohagakure. At the far part of the village, there are seven faces carved onto a cliff, and it was known as the Hokage Rock. The First and Second Hokages were Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, respectively, the Third Hokage was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Fourth Hokage was Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze and the Fifth Hokage was Naruto's grandmother, Tsunade Senju. Meanwhile, there was a blond boy who was hanging out at Ichiraku Ramen, his favorite spot. His name was Naruto Uzumaki ( **A/N: You probably knew, right?** ). He was with his teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Naruto was the first to talk.

"Sakura-chan, have you ever heard of a scroll that can transport you to another dimension?"

"Well, no clue, Naruto. Sasuke-kun, do you?"

"Me neither." Sasuke said.

A little later, their sensei suddenly approached them from behind.

"Hey guys." Kakashi greeted.

"Goodness, Kakashi-sensei! You don't have to scare us like that!" Naruto said.

"Sorry, Naruto, but you guys better come with me quick." Kakashi replied.

"What? What is it then?" Sakura said.

"You'll find out. Come on!" Kakashi said.

Few minutes later, they arrived at the Hokage's Office. Over there were Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade and her assistant Shizune and Tonton.

"Kakashi, thank goodness you're here!" Tsunade said.

"What is it you're gonna tell me, Hokage-sama?"

"A scroll that allows you to teleport to another dimension has been stolen! I told Iruka to get it back, but, unfortunately, he never came back for a few months. Furthermore, I think you, Minato and Jiraiya can get it back, right?" Tsunade said.

"Uh, I don't know Hokage-sama, but I'll do it anyway."

"Good."

"Minato-sensei, Jiraiya, we've got a scroll to retrieve."

"Alright, Kakashi, let's go!"

But before Kakashi could leave, he questioned Naruto.

"Naruto, can you tell the others about the scroll? If some of us never came back, can you go get it then?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm, okay then, Kakashi-sensei."

"Alright."

 **Later...**

"Kakashi, do you know where it could be?" Minato asked.

"No clue, Minato-sensei. But I sure know when we encounter into trouble." Kakashi said.

Once he said that, he sensed trouble along the way.

"Shit, contact!"

"Go loud!" Jiraiya said.

The trio continued eliminating every single enemy ninja until there's one left. However, they needed him alive.

"Alright, where do you think the scroll is?" Kakashi asked.

"Like if you know." The ninja said, only getting punched by Kakashi.

"Don't play lies on us! Now tell us where it is!" With that, Kakashi continued to punch the ninja until he finally begged him to stop.

"Okay okay okay, I'll tell you! It's in the border of the Village Hidden in the Rain! Now please, have mercy!" the latter said.

"Well, thank you very much." Minato said before slicing the ninja's throat open, killing him.

 **At the border of the Village Hidden in the Rain...**

Just at what the name suggests, it rains constantly in the Hidden Rain Village, or Amegakure. The trio finally found the scroll.

"Alright, we found it! Now let's take it back." Jiraiya said.

"Okay, let's just grab it and get the fuck outta here." Minato said.

However, as they attempted to grab the scroll, it suddenly glowed white, and it sucked them in. Names were burned to it, signifying that someone has been sucked on the scroll. It reads: **[To the Land of Fiore: Iruka Umino, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya]**

 **3 weeks later...**

Three weeks have passed and the trio never came back. Naruto started getting worried about Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya and his dad.

"Damn, three weeks have passed and Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin and Dad never came back. I wonder what's going on?"

"Naruto, what's wrong?" a voice said behind him. Naruto turned around and it came from none other than his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Nothing, Mom. It's just that Dad never came back. It's been three weeks!" he said.

"It's okay, Naruto. I know that. I think I might be looking for that scroll too." Kushina said.

"Are you sure, Mom? I know you'll never come back if you tried to grab that scroll, but are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Hm, okay. I better tell my friends about the scroll."

 **Later...**

Naruto later found his friends hanging out. He decided it's time to tell his friends about the scroll.

"Hey guys. I actually heard about the scroll that can take you to different dimensions. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Ero-sennin and Dad never came back. If the others attempted to grab that scroll, I'm afraid we'll be next." Naruto told them.

"Hm, so you just heard about this scroll that can direct you to another dimension?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hell yeah." was his reply.

"All right, I can't wait for this! What about you, Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog Akamaru, on which the latter barked yes in reply.

"Good."

"Okay, we better get that scroll when the others couldn't, sound clear?"

"HAI!" everyone shouted in response.

"Okay, then."

 **Okay, that wraps Chapter 1. Hope you guys love it. If you do, be sure to R &R to give me ideas to continue this story. Also, the entire Konoha 12 and the Sand Siblings will get to Fiore on the next chapter. 'Til next time, ExplodingFury497 out!**


	2. To the Land of Fiore?

**Yo! Welcome back to the second chapter of Naruto, 5th Master of Fairy Tail! As you guys were wondering who are my OCs, well in Naruto, his name is Takeshi Murayama. As for Fairy Tail, he's Jack Wilson. BTW, both of them were also OP AF. Please leave some comments to let me know if I could continue the story by giving me some ideas. Anyways, enough talk. Let's get to the story already!**

 **Story commences in...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BEGIN!**

Four months have passed and the Konoha shinobi failed to return the scroll since it just kept sucking them in. Naruto was getting worried, but, however, he had an idea.

Naruto has gathered all of his friends at the area they would meet him, which is of course, Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite spot. He began discussing everyone about the scroll.

"Okay, just what Baa-chan told me, there's this damn scroll which allows you to go to another dimension. Only problem is, everyone just kept getting sucked into the scroll. Wherever they are, I hope they're okay." Naruto said.

"Man, dude, do I really have to? This is such a drag, bro." Shikamaru said in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever, man. We gotta find out what happened to Asuma-sensei." Choji answered.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-are you sure we have to do this? We've never done this before." Hinata asked.

"I know that, Hinata-chan. We may have never did this, but we gotta retrieve it." Naruto replied.

As if they were discussing much info about the scroll, Shizune suddenly yelled to Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Shizune yelled.

"Ah, Shizune-san. What brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"Listen, you and your friends have to go to Lady Hokage immediately!"

"Why?"

"You'll know once you all get there. Come on!" Shizune commanded.

Everyone soon went all the way to the Hokage Tower. Once they got there, Tsunade was waiting for them.

"Oh, Shizune, you're here." Tsunade said.

"Okay Baa-chan, what's the meaning of this?" Naruto asked.

"All of the recovery teams failed to get the scroll back. Looks like you and your friends are the only ones left to get it back."

"Damn, really? So much for putting too much effort..." Takeshi said.

"By the way, I'll also call the Sand Siblings to come with you." Tsunade said.

"All right then." Naruto said.

"Okay, everyone, dismissed!" With that, everyone left the Hokage office to wait for the Sand Siblings.

 **Later...**

"Yo, Naruto. It's been a while." A familiar voice said. It came from none other than the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Gaara no Sabaku.

"Hey, Gaara. Long time no see back to ya. Baa-chan told me that this damn scroll that can bring you to another dimension has been sucking all of the recovery teams, including our senseis and parents." Naruto said.

"Hmm, okay. Looks like we're coming too." Gaara replied.

Later, Tsunade bursts out of her office, ready to plan out on how to get the scroll back, if they can.

"Alright, everyone here?"

"HAI!" Everyone shouted in response.

"Okay, well, I've got a weird announcement to tell you guys."

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm coming with you."

Everyone's eyes went wide and jaw dropped, except for Sasuke and Shino.

"WHAT?!"

"But, Hokage-sama, as Hokage, you can't leave your office! Furthermore, it's too dangerous!" Shizune protested.

"I know that, Shizune. But please take care of the village for me, okay? You should be temporary Hokage for now." Tsunade said.

"H-hai..." was all Shizune could say.

"Okay, everyone! Let's go!"

"YES, MA'AM!"

 **Later...**

"Naruto, try using your Byakugan. I think we sense trouble along the way." Neji told him.

"Got it. **Byakugan!** Crap, looks like there is trouble along the way. Multiple hostiles all around us, waiting for us to strike." Naruto told everyone.

"Alright, it's been a while since I've fought." Takeshi said.

However, the enemy started their ambush and launched their attacks at Naruto.

" **Memorize.** They're useless." Naruto said.

"Crap. He dodged them." An enemy nin said.

"My turn, **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled. Once the fireball reaches the enemy's position, this burned them too much, killing most of them.

" **Enton: Rasenshuriken!** " Takeshi yelled, once again killing most of the enemies.

"WOO-HOO! Multi-kill, baby!" He shouted.

The Konoha 13, Sand Siblings and Tsunade continued to eliminate every single enemy nin until there's one left.

"Wait, Baa-chan. I need him alive." Naruto said.

"Go ahead."

"Where the fuck do you think is the scroll?" Naruto asked the ninja.

"Like hell if I know." He replied, only getting punched in the gut by Naruto.

"Don't you dare play tricks on us! **Sharingan!** " Naruto said as he activated his Sharingan, hypnotizing the enemy ninja.

"Hm, looks like it's in that tall tree way up there." Naruto said.

With that, Naruto successfully grabbed the scroll, as Takeshi uses his Desert Eagle to finish off the enemy nin ( **A/N: Sorry if I have to put guns in this story. I was a big Call of Duty fan and I couldn't help it. Hehe... :D** ).

"Crazy motherfucker..." Takeshi muttered.

"Alright, now that I've got the scroll, let's open it!" Naruto cheered.

As Naruto opened the scroll, it started glowing white, it started sucking in everyone, and more names have been burned to the scroll. It reads from left to right: **[To the Land of Fiore: Iruka Umino, Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Kushina Uzumaki, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Tsunade Senju, Takeshi Murayama, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki]**

 **Well, I guess that wraps Chapter 2, everyone. The recovery team will be literally in Fiore on the next chapter. So please R &R to help me continue this story and give me more ideas to help me continue it. 'Til next time, ExplodingFury497 out!**


	3. A Bond with a Guild

**Hey, it's been a while. I haven't updated due to school bugging me, so here it is! Welcome to the next chapter of Naruto, 5th Master of Fairy Tail! Since you guys didn't gave me reviews a while back, I've decided to post another chapter, so please R &R, sit back, and enjoy the show!**

 **Also, I'll show you guys the stats of my OC's at the end of this chapter.**

 **Anyways, story begins in...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up in his mindscape, which is usually the place where the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama, lives. The former soon began talking to the biju.

"Yo, Kurama. It's been a while since we spoke. How are ya?" Naruto asked.

" **Damn right I'm fine. Why the hell did you ask?** " The Kyuubi replied.

"Nothing, I was just curious. Anyways, which dimension did we ended up in? I really wanted to know where we are." The jinchuuriki demanded.

" **Alright, first things first, we ended up in an alternate dimension, which is known as 'fantasy world'.** " Kurama explained.

"Damn, what kind of fantasy world?"

" **Okay, I meant this fantasy world full of wizards, sorcerers, magic, creatures, castles, guilds and all kinds of stuff.** "

"Whoa, so much info. Anyways, about guilds, where do you think is the nearest guild in this town?" Naruto asked.

" **Hmm, I believe the nearest guild in this town is actually called Fairy Tail. Maybe joining it will allow you guys to become stronger.** "

"Sweet. Anyways, it's been a while since you've been sealed up. You think you wanna let me release you for a while?"

" **Uh, yeah... Let's do that...** "

"Okay..." Naruto soon left his mindscape, bit his thumb, going through the hand seals until he finished it with the Ram seal.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** " Naruto yelled as he slammed his palm on the ground, and in a puff of smoke, Kurama appears, in Exceed form.

"Whew, this is much better than being locked up, don't you think?"

"Yeah, now go fly around the town and I'll wake up everyone else, okay?"

"Got it." Kurama answered as he activated his wings and flew away. Meanwhile, Naruto goes to wake up his friends.

"Guys, wake up." With that, everyone soon woke up, still dazed by that dimension-hopping sequence.

"Damn, where the fuck are we?" Takeshi was the first to ask.

"We're in this local town known as Magnolia. Kurama told me." Naruto replied.

"Okay, then. I bet I know of a guild known as Fairy Tail." Takeshi said.

"What are we waiting for? Come on, let's go!" Naruto demanded everyone as they got on their feet (or paws in Akamaru's case) and went to the nearby town known as Magnolia. As they were walking, Naruto heard a bunch of cries for help.

"Please, have mercy! Just please leave us alone!" a citizen said.

"I'm afraid the answer is no." The dark mage said.

"HEY! YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"Who do you think you are, boy?"

"You'll never know."

"I'm from Phantom Lord, by the way. Anyways, your death wish is granted. **Platre Sonata!** HAHAHAHA! How do you like that?!"

" **Memorize.** " Naruto muttered as he dodged all of the magic fists heading straight towards him.

"I-Impossible! What did you mutter?" The dark mage said, shocked. Just a second later, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Since you're so busy watching me dodge your stupid spell, you haven't noticed I threw something in front of you." With that, the Phantom Lord mage looked down and his eyes widened on the sight of what Naruto threw. It's one of Minato's three-pronged kunai.

"A-a three-pronged dagger?" The mage said, still shocked.

"It's called a kunai in my world. Now then, maybe YOUR death wish has been granted. **Tsukuyomi!** " Naruto yelled as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan on the mage. The latter soon found himself strapped to a cross (with the top part removed) and all colors have been inverted. Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, with a long katana he got.

"You will face pain and suffering for the next 72 hours." Naruto said as he mercilessly stabbed the mage, until the genjutsu ends.

With that, the dark mage stood there, stunned, and fainted. The old man whom Naruto saved then ran up to the jinchuuriki.

"That's such an excellent way to beat that mage after me. Thanks a lot, young man." the old man said kindly.

"Anytime, Mr...

"Sanji."

"Okay, Mr. Sanji. I think me and my friends are kinda starving right now."

"Actually, I owned a restaurant. I won't mind with you and your friends around."

"Cool, thanks. You hear that, guys? We've got food!"

"YES! FINALLY!" Choji yelled.

 **Later...**

As everyone were eating their food, mostly Choji, Sanji was telling Naruto about Fairy Tail and its disappearance on Tenrou Island, the holy grounds of Fairy Tail.

"Wow, they were missing for a total of 7 years?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, boy. They were attacked by the Dragon of Chaos, Acnologia." Sanji replied.

"Damn, looks like it's gonna take a while, huh?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know, why don't you and your friends join Fairy Tail? Hopefully their master won't mind."

"Really? Why sure, Sanji! You hear that, guys? We're going to Fairy Tail!" With that, Naruto got cheers from everyone.

"Come on. I'll lead you guys there." Sanji said.

 **Fairy Tail guild**

In Fairy Tail's guild sat a few members of the guild itself. Silence has loomed there until Sanji and the Konoha 13 entered.

"Go away, we ain't open." a blue haired man said.

"Apologies, Master Macao. I have stumbled into these kids and I believe they wanted to join you." Sanji said.

Hearing this resulted in Macao widening his eyes. "Really? Thanks Sanji!"

"Anytime, I've better get going." With that, everyone waved goodbye to Sanji. The Konoha 13 soon turned to Macao.

"Okay, introduce yourselves. We'll just need to know each other. I'm Macao Conbolt, by the way." Macao said. One by one, the shinobi soon introduced themselves.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Takeshi Murayama, at your service."

"H-Hinata Hyuga..."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru."

"Shino Aburame."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Tenten."

"Rock Lee."

"Neji Hyuuga."

After that, the members of Fairy Tail introduced themselves.

"I'm Romeo Conbolt."

"I'm Vijeteer."

"I'm Nab."

"Name's Wakaba, by the way."

"I'm Warren."

"I'm Max."

"I'm Droy."

"I'm Jet, the fastest guy in Fairy Tail."

"I'm Laki."

"I'm Kinana."

"I'm Alzack and this is my wife Bisca."

Suddenly, a young girl hopped onto Naruto and started fondling his whiskers, causing the jinchuuriki to chuckle.

"Cat man! Look mom, he got whiskers!" she said.

"And on top of you is our daughter Asuka. You know, it's not nice to hop onto people." Bisca said.

"Sorry, mom. He's so cool."

"Well, since the introductions are done, where do you guys want your guild marks?" Macao said.

 **Well, yeah. That's it. Chapter 3 is over, but please R &R to help me with the story. Anyways, here are the following stats of my OC's:**

 **Takeshi Murayama (My Naruto OC)**

 **Affinities: Katon (Fire Release), Suiton (Water Release), Fūton (Wind Release), Raiton (Lightning Release), Doton (Earth Release)**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Shakuton (Scorch Release), Futton (Boil Release), Bakuton (Explosion Release), Jiton (Magnet Release), Yōton (Lava Release), Shōton (Crystal Release), Mokuton (Wood Release), Meiton (Dark Release), Hyōton (Ice Release), Kōton (Steel Release), Ranton (Storm Release), Yōton (Yang Release), Inton (Yin Release), Onmyōton (Yin-Yang Release), Enton (Blaze Release)**

 **Kekkei Tōta: Jinton (Dust Release)**

 **Other ninjutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique), Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere), Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique), Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique), Rasenshuriken (Spiralling Shuriken), Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique)**

 **Dōjutsu: Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, Rinne Sharingan, Ketsūryūgan, Mangekyō Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Byaku Rinne Sharingan, Tenseigan**

 **Bukijutsu: Tessenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kusarigamajutsu, Kyūjutsu, Kenjutsu, Kayakujutsu, Bōjutsu**

 **Taijutsu: Literally a lot**

 **Genjutsu: Izanagi, Izanami, Tsukuyomi, lots of them**

 **Biju (Tailed Beasts): 2.0 versions starting from the Ichibi to the Jūbi and an Eleven-Tails called the Eleven-Tailed Demon Tiger or the Jū-ichi no Tora**

 **Jack Wilson (My Fairy Tail OC)**

 **He got everything above**

 **Magic: Dragon Slayer 2.0, Demon Slayer 2.0, God Slayer 2.0, Ultra Take Over, Ultra Gun Magic, Requip 2.0, Aera 2.0**

 **Requip Armor: Super Adamantine Armor, Flame Emperor Armor, Lightning Emperor Armor, Sea Emperor Armor, Super Purgatory Armor, Armor of the Gods, Super Flight Armor, Armor of Christ (A/N: Apologies for the Biblical reference. I'm a Roman Catholic), Armor of the Archangels, Armor of Susanoo, Super Heaven's Wheel Armor, Hell's Wheel Armor, Armor of the Devil, Armor of Demons, Heaven's Gate Armor, Hell's Gate Armor**

 **Take Over modes: Raptor Mode, Tiger Mode, Cheetah Mode, Phoenix Mode, Jaguar mode, Leopard Mode, Lion Mode, Golem Mode, Demon Mode, Demon Dragon Mode, Dragon Mode, Manticore Mode, Griffin Mode, God Mode**

 **Spirit modes: Dragon Spirit Mode, Griffin Spirit Mode, Manticore Spirit Mode, Phoenix Spirit Mode, Leopard Spirit Mode, Lion Spirit Mode, Tiger Spirit Mode, Raptor Spirit Mode, Cheetah Spirit Mode, Cheetah Spirit Mode, Golem Spirit Mode, Jaguar Spirit Mode, Demon Spirit Mode, Demon Dragon Spirit Mode, Godly Spirit Mode**

 **Well, that's all I could give. Anyways, please R &R and 'til next time, ExplodingFury497 out!**


	4. More New Friends

**Sup, sorry for not updating. Been messing with CoD4 for a while, but welcome back to the fourth chapter of Naruto, 5th master of Fairy Tail! As always, please R &R, sit back, and enjoy!**

 **Story commences in...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BEGIN!**

Naruto was thinking where to place his and his friends' marks, until he had an idea. He spoke up to his friends.

"Guys, I think I have a great idea. All the guys including me will have our guild marks on our hearts, while the ladies will get theirs on the back of their right hands. Sound good?" he told them.

"YES, SIR!" was his answer.

"Good. Say the color you want your guild mark to be and I'll put it on your locations." Macao said.

( **A/N: Here are the following guild mark colors for the shinobi: orange for Naruto, red for Sakura, blue for Sasuke, purple for Hinata, grey for Shino, black for Kiba, purple for Ino, red for Choji, green for Shikamaru, white for Tenten, green for Lee, brown for Neji, black for Takeshi, red for Gaara, yellow for Temari, and lastly blue for Kankuro.** )

"And done." Macao said after placing the last guild mark.

The ninja get themselves a few minutes to admire their marks.

Meanwhile, someone sent a letter for Naruto. It was a message from the Magic Council.

"Hello, what's this?" Naruto said. He began reading it. The message wrote:

" _Naruto Uzumaki, you were now considered a Wizard Saint since your power is so unmatchable that we decided to create a new seat for you: the 0th seat. There is no escape. Plus, don't forget to wear the necklace we gave you. Don't lose it, it's pretty important to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Magic Council_ "

"Damn, even though I rejected them they still added me as a Wizard Saint." Naruto said.

"What was that about?" Macao asked the blonde jinchuuriki.

"The Magic Council still added me as a Wizard Saint, despite the fact I rejected their offer in the first place. Well, I guess I have no choice but to show up on their meetings then." Naruto explained.

 **2 hours later...**

"Everyone, I have an announcement for you all." With that, everyone turned around and all eyes were locked onto Macao.

"I hereby declare that I should step down as guild master." Macao said. Everyone's jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" they shouted.

"Sorry, I feel I'm tired for this, so I decided to make Naruto the next guild master."

"Wait, what?! Me?!" Naruto said shocked.

"Sorry Naruto, we have no choice. Since you're so powerful, I've decided to make you guild master."

"Uh, am I too young for that? I'm still 15." Naruto said.

"Sorry, no complains. You should be the next master now." Macao said.

"Alright, alright. Anyways, I, Naruto Uzumaki, will be Fairy Tail's 5th guild master." With that, everyone cheered and partied to Naruto's inauguration as guild master.

 **Fiore, X791 - 30 minutes before the return of the Tenrou team**

Naruto and Sasuke continued clearing up the mission board and Fairy Tail was no longer in debt. In fact, the guild building is now three floors tall. The second floor was now the resting area, while the third floor is the area for S-class missions. As for the ninja, their outfits and lifestyles have changed too.

Furthermore, the guild have bought a large amount of land, and they've also created some training grounds and a large arena for entertainment, which is of course, fights. They've also placed teleportation markers so that guild members can navigate pretty quickly.

Naruto was named the Sun and the Mystery Mage while Sasuke was named the Moon and the Face of Fairy Tail. Whenever either one of them are out taking missions, they sure are lady killers alright.

 **Fiore, X791 - 20 minutes before the return of the Tenrou team**

Today was like always another normal day for Fairy Tail. Everyone enjoying alcohol, having some arguments, and more. What could possibly go wrong?

 **Fiore, X791 - 10 minutes before the return of the Tenrou team**

Everyone were actually waiting for the return of the missing Fairy Tail members. They were really excited to see them again, so only time will tell when are they going to return.

 **Fiore, X791 - 1 minute before the return of the Tenrou team**

As another minute passed, it was happening right now.

"Hey Macao, long time no see, eh?" a familiar old voice said.

"Makarov, is that you?" Macao said surprised.

"WE'RE BACK!" a pink haired boy yelled.

"Aye!" a blue winged cat said.

"I miss you guys." a blonde girl said tearfully.

"Hey, sorry it's been a while. Thanks to my boys here, we're finally back." a brown haired boy with a yellow jacket spoke.

"Pardon me, Macao, I take it you're the 4th guild master?" Makarov asked.

"I was the guild master." Macao answered.

"Was?"

"I stepped down."

"Why?"

"The new guild master was a boy." This made the Tenrou team's eyes go wide.

"A-A BOY?!" they yelled in confusion.

"Yes, a boy. You see, he's-" Macao said until Naruto cut him off.

"Macao, what did I tell you about not telling everyone how powerful I am?" Naruto told him. Surprisingly, he was in between the missing mages.

"Hey, what's up? Miss me?" Naruto said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Who you maybe are, boy?" Makarov asked.

"I think it's better if you guys start introducing yourselves to me first."

The pink haired boy started. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, new guild master!"

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia, by the way."

"Gray Fullbuster here."

"Yo! Jack Wilson, A.K.A Saint Michael of Fairy Tail."

"Erza Scarlet."

"Juvia's name is Juvia."

"I'm Wendy, sir."

"Gajeel Redfox, master."

"Levy McGarden."

"We're the Strauss siblings. Name's Elfman."

"Mirajane, the oldest of the three."

"Lisanna the youngest."

"We're the Raijinshu. I'm Freed."

"Bickslow here."

"Evergreen, sir."

"Hey, it's Laxus by the way."

A drunk brunette woman soon placed her arm around Naruto. "I'm Cana Alberona, by the way."

Naruto backed up until he bumped into a tall orange haired man.

"I'm Gildarts Clive, her father."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

Three winged cats soon flew up to Naruto. The blue one spoke first.

"I'm Happy!"

"I'm Carla."

"I'm Pantherlily, but you can call me Lily."

"Everyone, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, 5th guild master of Fairy Tail!"

This made everyone's jaws, including Makarov's, drop.

"Y-you can't be serious." the tiny old man said.

"I'm dead right serious." Naruto replied.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Gray asked.

"Well, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth, and Wind." This made everyone's jaws drop even more.

"Wow, you are really powerful. How old are you, boy?" Makarov said.

"I believe I'll be 16 this year."

"1-16?!" Everyone said confused.

"But, aren't you supposed to be at least 18 to be guild master? Besides, you're kinda younger than me, don't you think?" Lucy said.

"Sorry, Macao wouldn't listen to me, so I have no choice then." Naruto answered his fellow blonde.

"I think you guys are kinda hungry though. So we've got food." Naruto said.

"YES! FOOD! Thank God I'm starving." Natsu said.

Meanwhile, at Makarov's office, Naruto and Makarov were having a discussion.

"So, Naruto, is it?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, what?" Naruto replied.

"I can see our guild have improved very much. What kind of improvements did you add, boy?"

The ninja explained, "Well, we've got so much cash for completing many missions, we've decided to improve the guild. The building is now three stories tall. The second floor is the resting area, while the third floor is the location of the S-ranked missions. Also, we've bought enough land to establish some training grounds and an arena for those who wanted to fight, either in front of an audience or if they're just bored."

However, Natsu was eavesdropping their conversation. "Training grounds? Arena? Endless fighting? Naruto, you really are awesome!" Natsu whispered to himself.

Unfortunately for him, Makarov heard him. "Who told you can hear our conversation?" He told him. This made Natsu whimper and back off.

Naruto then decided to continue the conversation. "Well, I was considered as another Wizard Saint by the Magic Council, but I-" However, the old man cut him off.

"What?! The Magic Council? What connections do you have with the Magic Council?"

"I was considered as the 0th seat since my power is so unmatchable."

' _This boy... really is kinda useful._ ' Makarov thought to himself.

"But, I think this conversation should end right now, Makarov. I better get going." With that, Naruto left.

' _I think it's time for me to start a huge battle on Sunday. Natsu is really someone who's hungry for a battle._ ' Naruto thought to himself. He decided to leave it for now.

His adventures will continue...

 **So how did you like this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R &R to let me know how'd you like this chapter. Also, don't forget to leave me ideas so that I could continue the story. Ja ne! 'Til next time, ExplodingFury497 out!**


	5. A Huge Battle

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter of Naruto, 5th Master of Fairy Tail! Apologies for the short hiatus, been busy with the worst enemy a teen has to face... schoolwork. Yep, that's right. School FUCKING work. Anyways, R &R, sit back and enjoy, and also, stop blaming me that I've plagiarized Inflameous' story. I've remade it into my own twist. Anyways, story begins in...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BEGIN!**

The Konoha nin soon got themselves to get to know the Fairy Tail mages. Naruto was thinking about starting a huge fight on Sunday, Sasuke was taking a nap and the others just simply did their own in their own free time. Naruto soon began thinking.

' _Hmm... Since I'm a Wizard Saint and I'm also very powerful, I wonder if I could start a huge battle on Sunday in that brand new arena I made?_ ' Naruto thought until Natsu snapped him out of it.

"HEY, GUILD MASTER! FIGHT ME!" he shouted only getting bopped on the head by Jack.

"Shut the fuck up, Natsu! I don't think he's ready yet!" the brunette boy stated.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think you could say that?!" Natsu said.

"Why don't you just try fighting him, he'll just simply kick your ass!" Jack said. Their argument took a while to subside until finally Naruto chimed in.

"Oi, enough with this nonsense. Natsu, you still had to wait until Sunday. I'm planning to start a battle against you guys." Naruto explained.

"Haha, finally! You said so that way we can fight! And I'm downright ready to beat you to oblivion!" Natsu said, excited.

Naruto simply scoffed. "You can try, but I can still beat you since I'm a Wizard Saint."

"Hehe, bring it on!" Natsu said.

"Very well. Train better 'til Sunday." With that, Naruto went upstairs.

' _Since Natsu is a Dragon Slayer, I cannot attack with fire since he'll just simply eat it. I believe lightning won't work either. Wind will just simply maximize the strength of his fire attacks. So that leaves me with... water and earth? That's it! All I have to do is to attack with earth and water! This is gonna be a snap._ ' Naruto thought about planning a strategy when he fights Natsu.

"Hey, took you long enough." Takeshi said.

"Yeah, right. I've planned a big fight on Sunday and I believe Natsu is always hungry for a battle, huh?" Naruto stated.

"Well, totally. A few others might join in too." the brunette said.

"Hm, guess you're right then." the blonde said.

 **Few minutes later...**

About 10 or more minutes have passed. Naruto decided it's time to say it to everyone about the incoming fights on Sunday.

"May I have your attention please, everyone?" Naruto said.

"What is it, Master?" Gray asked.

"I've planned a big fight on Sunday. Anyone who will join, please raise your hand." With that, Natsu went first.

"I DO!" he shouted.

"Sure, why not?" Gray said.

"Can't decline a challenge here." Erza stated.

"Sign me up!" Jack said.

"Well, I can't say no to this." Mira said.

"Are you sure, Mira? He might tear you apart! He's a Wizard Saint after all." Macao said, worryingly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." the barmaid said.

"Well, I'm ready for this anyway." Gajeel said.

"Sure. Challenge accepted." Freed said.

"Woohoo! Can't wait for this!" Bickslow said.

"I think I can handle this." Evergreen said.

"Nah, not gonna do it." Laxus said.

"Come on Laxus, it's gonna be fun!"

"Urgh, fine, I'll join." Laxus said, finally joining in.

"Whatever you say, Master." Gildarts said, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Are you sure, Glidarts? What if you accidentally destroyed the arena?" someone said in a worried tone.

"Don't panic, I got this." Gildarts stated.

"Okay, the fight will be on Sunday, so see you there." After that, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Oi Naruto, you sure this is gonna be a good idea?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, chill man. By the way, mind if you join in too? I mean, you were the Face of Fairy Tail, right?" Naruto demanded.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it." Sasuke said. Naruto then went to Macao and Wakaba.

"Macao! Wakaba! Post these flyers around town! We've got a huge fight on Sunday!" Naruto ordered.

"Yes, Master!" With that, the two began posting those flyers around the town.

The flyer's content reads: A Fight No One Will Ever Forget.

The 5th Master of Fairy Tail has accepted challenges from:

Natsu

Gray

Erza

Jack

Gajeel

Mirajane

Freed

Bickslow

Evergreen

Laxus

Gildarts

The venue will be at the arena near the Fairy Tail guild hall. Don't miss out.

* * *

 **Okay, that wraps chapter 5, people! So tell me, how did you like the story? To someone who PM'd me if it's gonna be a NarutoxHarem, I don't know. Pairings are undecided for now. Anyways, if you enjoyed this story, please R &R and stop blaming me for plagiarizing Inflameous' story, okay? Anyways, 'til next time, ExplodingFury497 out!**


	6. Naruto vs Gajeel

**Hey, everyone! Apologies for the long hiatus, 'cause I've been busy for so long. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Please R &R! And for the hundredth time, I did NOT commit plagiarism.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and Fairy Tail belonged to Kishimoto-san and Mashima-san, respectively, except my OCs.**

 **Story begins in...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BEGIN!**

Soon, all the flyers have been posted around town, the preparations for the battles are ready, everything is ready, and the tickets are waiting to be sold.

* * *

"Damn, I can't believe the Mystery Mage is gonna fight the S-Class mages from Fairy Tail."

"I know that, man. What could get better than that?"

* * *

"Natsu fighting the Mystery Mage?! Now that's what I call awesome!"

"I can NOT wait for this!"

* * *

"Here, son, honey, I got the last of the tickets. Looks like the line behind me were in tears when they heard that all of the tickets are sold out."

"Wow, I feel pretty bad for them, though."

* * *

 **Various guilds**

* * *

 **Lamia Scale**

* * *

"Babba-sama, we've got ourselves some tickets for the battle!"

"Interesting. Looks like Gray is gonna challenge the Mystery Mage."

"Well, let's see how well Gray can strike."

* * *

 **Blue Pegasus**

* * *

"Ichiya-sama, we bought tickets for the battle and it's today!"

"Erza is gonna fight the Mystery Mage? Men, it's time to go!"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

 **Sabertooth**

* * *

"Fairy Tail fighting the Mystery Mage? Even Natsu's gonna challenge him? That seems pretty interesting."

"Yeah, I know that, Sting. Let's go tell Master about this."

"Well, you got me, Rogue. I wonder if I can bring him on?"

* * *

 **Crime Sorciere**

* * *

"The Mystery Mage taking on the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail? I gotta see this!"

"We know that, Meredy. Also, we gotta get to the arena on time."

"C'mon, we can't miss this!"

 **Fairy Tail arena near the guild hall**

Everyone have took their seats, the snack bar replenished, the vision lacrima on set, everything were ready. Murmurs were heard throughout the arena.

"Laxus fighting the Mystery Mage? That seems pretty odd."

"I thought he was excommunicated?"

"Maybe he wanted to join just because he's part of the Raijinshu."

"The Mystery Mage against Gildarts? I have a bad feeling about this."

"Chill man, hopefully he won't destroy the arena by THAT much."

"Well, beats me."

While the murmurs are being muttered, everyone ceased when Shikamaru shows up. He then picks up a communication lacrima.

"Greetings, everyone. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I will be the host of the fights this Sunday. For those who are excited to see him, please welcome, the Mystery Mage of Fairy Tail!"

After that, everyone cheered loudly. A puff of smoke is seen on the arena, and Naruto is revealed, except he's wearing an ANBU mask.

"Ugh, we can't get to see his face today?" A boy from the crowd said sadly.

Naruto then went towards Shikamaru and the latter handed the former the lacrima.

"Wait, he's gonna talk?" A man said.

"As everyone knew, I am the Mystery Mage of Fairy Tail. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have challenged the S-Class mages from Fairy Tail right here. Just in case everyone wanted to know how did my face looked like, I shall now reveal it by taking off my mask."

Naruto then removed his ANBU mask, revealing his blue eyes and whiskers. The men are shocked while the women squealed loudly.

"WHO KNEW NARUTO IS THIS HOT?!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?"

"NARUTO, PLEASE BE MY BOYFRIEND!"

The ladies have hearts on their eyes and the others blew kisses to him. However, Naruto sensed chakra signatures.

"Wait a minute, chakra? It looks like I've sensed someone back from the Ninja world." he muttered under his breath.

 **Time skip: 5 minutes later (A/N: I've decided to skip the part where the Sand Siblings and the other Konoha nin revealed themselves to Naruto and the part where the 4 Corner Barrier was used 'cause it's a waste of time)**

"Alright, the first fight of today is Naruto vs. Gajeel. Are both of you ready?"

"All right, let's do this!" Gajeel said.

"Well, ready when you are." Naruto said.

"Okay, begin!" With that, the battle between Naruto and Gajeel began.

" **Tetsuryū no Uroko (Iron Dragon Scales)!** " Gajeel shouted as his skin is covered with iron scales.

"This increases my strength and defense! How'd you like that?" he yelled.

"Hey Gajeel, if you wanna get me, you better have the intention to kill me." Naruto said.

"An intention to kill you? With pleasure! **Tetsuryūkon (Iron Dragon Club)!** " Gajeel's arm soon transformed into a long iron pole and swung it towards Naruto.

However, the blond countered the attack by going through the hand seals. Tiger-Rabbit-Boar-Dog " **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Style: Mud Wall).** " He summoned a large wall of hardened mud that was able to block Gajeel's attack.

"What the? Earth-Make?" the latter said, confused. After that, the wall disappeared.

"Hm, guess you need to improve that, Gajeel." Naruto taunted.

"Grr, bring it on, then! **Tetsuryūken (Iron Dragon Sword)!** " Gajeel's arm transformed into a chainsaw's blade and started going active.

Naruto was able to avoid the attack by going through the hand seals again. Tiger " **Doton: Doryū Jōheki (Earth Style: Rampart of Flowing Soil).** " A giant wall of earth rose with Naruto on top emerged underneath him. The wall also had a gap in the middle.

"Try getting me from here, Gajeel." Naruto said. Gajeel growled.

"Let's do this! **Tetsuryūken!** " Gajeel said as he transformed his arm into a chainsaw once again.

However, Naruto created a ball of lightning on his hand. " **Raiton: Chidori Senbon (Lightning Style: One Thousand Birds Senbon).** " He said as he rained lightning needles at Gajeel, who was having trouble dodging them.

 _'Not only he uses Earth-Make, but he can also use Lightning magic too? But it's not as strong as Laxus's!'_ Gajeel thought.

"Oi, you giving up, Metal Head?" Naruto taunted.

"Why you... **Tetsuryūken!** "

Much to Juvia's surprise, Naruto did something to surprise her. He then performed more hand seals. Boar-Dog-Ram " **Suiton: Takisubo no Jutsu (Water Style: Waterfall Basin).** " The blond said as he summoned a waterfall to slow Gajeel down.

 _'He can use Water magic and summon a waterfall? Interesting.'_ was the bluenette's thoughts.

"Ugh, Water magic too?" the Iron Dragon Slayer said.

"Well, maybe." The blond jinchūriki said. With that, the wall along with the waterfall disappeared.

"It looks like your waterfall is gone. Time to end this! **Metsu Ryu Ogi (Dragon Slayer Secret Art): Goma Tetsu Jin Ken (Karma Demon: Iron God Sword)!** " Gajeel clapped his hands, causing his arm to turn into a gigantic sword.

"How do you like this, Naruto? Are you gonna stop me now?!" Gajeel taunted.

"Well, yes." With that, Naruto went into one hand seal. Tiger " **Doton: Doryū Taiga (Earth Style: Great Mud River).** " Naruto said as he summoned a river of mud.

"You gotta be kidding me, a river of mud?!" Gajeel said.

"Sorry, looks like I'm not finished yet." Naruto went into more hand seals. Ram-Horse-Dragon " **Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet).** " He said as an earth dragon rose from the river of mud and fired earth projectiles, successfully landing multiple hits on Gajeel, while also breaking his scales in the process.

"Ugh, dammit." he muttered.

"Well, you're finished then." Naruto said as he rushed towards Gajeel, with his Byakugan active. " **Hakke: Rokujuyon Shō (Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms)!** " he shouted as he attacked Gajeel.

"2 palms!"

"Agh..."

"4 palms!"

"Augh..."

"8 palms!"

"Urgh..."

"16 palms!"

"Agh!"

"32 palms!"

"RAGH!"

"64 PALMS!" Naruto shouted as he stomped forward, landing the final attack on Gajeel.

"GAH!" Gajeel shouted as he fell backwards.

"Looks like you need to improve your speed, Gajeel." Naruto said.

"This isn't over! **Tetsuryūken!** " Much to his surprise, however, he couldn't transform his arm.

"What the?! What happened to my magic?" he said, confused.

"Oh?" Makarov said as he rose to his seat. Jack whistled.

"Looks like he couldn't use his magic because of Naruto's attack." he said as he resumed drinking his root beer.

"Gajeel, let me explain that attack. It belonged to two of my friends. The **Hakke: Rokujuyon Shō** doesn't deplete your magic, instead, it blocks it." Naruto explained.

"Well, I could still get you even without magic. Here I come!" Gajeel said as he charged towards Naruto.

"Tch... I don't think so. **Hakke: Kushō (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm).** " The latter said as he shot a bullet of compressed air at Gajeel, knocking him back.

"Well, guess you're gonna train better than that, Gajeel. You'll have to beat me next time."

"THE WINNER IS NARUTO!" Shikamaru shouted. The entire arena is soon filled with cheers.

"Alright, guys. Release the barrier." Naruto said as he carried Gajeel.

" **4...** " Sakura said.

" **Corner...** " Ino said.

" **Barrier...** " Hinata said.

" **Kai!** " they said all together as the barrier disappeared. Naruto then walked towards Wendy.

"Here, Wendy. You have to cure Gajeel. The next fight is coming up." he said.

"Got it." Wendy said. She then took Gajeel and have him seek medical attention. Naruto soon returned to the battlefield.

"The next match is: Naruto vs. Gray! Are both of you ready?" Shikamaru said.

"You bet." Gray said.

"I'm ready to go." Naruto said.

"Okay, begin!" The battle between Naruto and Gray began.

"Think you can beat me, master?" Gray asked in a taunting way.

"Well, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." the blond jinchūriki replied.

"Let's start! **Aisu Meiku (Ice Make)...** "

 **Well, that's the end of the chapter, folks! This one's really long, so don't hesitate to read it. If you like it, please R &R! Once again, I DIDN'T commit plagiarism. Get your fucking minds fixed already, people! Ja ne! 'Til next time, ExplodingFury497 out!**


	7. Naruto vs Gray

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took too long. Got busy with a bunch of things. Anyways, welcome back to Naruto, 5th Master of Fairy Tail! I hope you enjoy! Please R &R, sit back, and enjoy!**

 **Oh, and uh, thanks to Perseus12 for sending me ideas for me to continue. You guys should do the same too.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belonged to Kishimoto-san while Fairy Tail belonged to Mashima-san. Two of the OCs were mine while two OCs belonged to Hideo Of The Blue Sharingan. Thanks man.**

 **Story begins in...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BEGIN!**

The second battle has started. It is now between Naruto and Gray. The ice-maker soon took his shirt off and tossed it away. Naruto simply cracked his knuckles.

"You ready, master?" Gray called.

"Well, okay then. Ready when you are." Naruto replied.

"Alright, the battle between Naruto and Gray has begun. Begin!" Shikamaru said, while muttering something under his breath about being a host is sometimes troublesome.

"Let's do this! **Ice Make: Cannon!** " Gray shouted as he transformed his arm into a cannon while shooting ice projectiles at Naruto. The latter simply dodged them.

Naruto dashed through some handsigns. Rat-Tiger-Dog-Ox-Rabbit-Tiger " **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Technique)!** " Naruto bellowed as he unloaded fireballs from his mouth, forcing Gray to dodge them. Natsu was looking at the fire wide-eyed.

' _He learns Fire magic? This is on par with Natsu's!_ ' Gray thought.

' _Fire magic? Hehe, if he uses that on me, it'll make me stronger and I'll beat him for sure!_ ' Natsu thought excitedly.

"You know that you and Natsu were rivals, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Guess you're trying to use Fire magic just to weaken me, huh?"

"Correct."

"Well, hope you got ice skates! **Ice Make: Floor!** " Gray yelled as he turned the entire arena's battleground into ice. Much to his shock, Naruto wasn't slipping.

"How come you're not slipping?" Gray asked, dumbfounded.

"That's because I've applied chakra to my feet. It prevents me from falling off. Well, guess it's my turn now." With that, Naruto ran through more hand seals. Tiger-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique)!** " Naruto shouted as he unleashed a huge flamethrower from his mouth, melting off Gray's frozen floor.

"Dammit!" Gray bellowed.

"My my, it looks like there's water beneath the battlefield. Guess you've got nowhere left to run." Naruto stated.

"Oh fuck." Gray cursed.

Naruto then went through three hand seals. Ox-Snake-Ram " **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hidden Mist Jutsu).** " The battlefield is soon covered in mist, distorting Gray's vision.

"Mist? Is that it?" Gray muttered.

"To be honest Gray, this technique of mine allows me to perform silent killing, or killing without a sound." Naruto's voice said. This made Jack's ears perk up.

"That's definitely just like Dead Silence. Wanna see what happens next." Jack said. ( **A/N: LOL, I just made a Call of Duty reference.** )

' _Where's he gonna attack? Below, above, sideways, in front, or behind?_ ' Gray stammered in his mind.

"So, you giving up?" Naruto's voice wondered.

"I don't think so. **Ice Make: Platform!** " Gray shouted as he created a platform which allowed him to rise a few feet in the air.

"Trying to get the upper hand, eh? We'll see about that. **Hakke: Kushō.** " Naruto said as he launched a bullet of compressed air underneath Gray's platform, causing it to break and Gray to fall. After a while, he landed.

"Shit." Gray said.

The mist soon disappeared, and Naruto came back to view.

"So, are YOU willing to give up?" he taunted.

"Never! **Ice Make: Arrows!** " Gray shouted. He soon unleashes a volley of frozen arrows at Naruto.

"That'll never work." He used a single hand seal. Tiger " **Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb)!** " Naruto shouted as he melted away the ice arrows using multiple fireballs. He then performed more hand seals. Ox-Dog-Dragon-Rat-Dog-Boar-Snake-Tiger " **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!** " Naruto yelled as he transformed himself into multiple shuriken.

"Crap. **Ice Make: Shield!** " Unfortunately, the shield only blocked the shuriken coming towards him and the other shuriken were able to reach him, but not to the point where he was killed.

"God dammit!" Gray cursed as he attempted to remove the shuriken stuck to him. It was pretty painful.

"I've got one more trick up on my sleeve." Naruto taunted. With that, he performed a familiar hand seal. Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals seal " **Makyō Hyōsh** **ō!** " Naruto said as he surrounded Gray with a dome of ice mirroring crystals.

"Oh fuck, that can't be good." Hideo said.

"Same here, man." Takeshi said.

"Dude, I might call this murder!" Akuma said.

Inside the ice dome, Gray was looking around confusingly.

"An ice dome? Guess I'll just have to get outta here. **Ice Make: Hammer!** " Gray shouted as he transformed his arm into a warhammer, but after he hits the dome, the attack left nothing. No cracks, no scratches, no nothing. Just mist.

"What the fuck?" Gray asked.

"By the way, this dome is actually in memory of a dear friend of mine. Her name's Haku." Naruto explained. ( **A/N: I've made Haku female in this story. If you don't like it, fuck off.** )

"This is actually a stronger version of your Ice Shield. Barely anyone can get out of here alive. That means this match is over." With that being said, the Narutos pulled out senbon needles.

"I have won this round. You'll have to beat me next time, Gray. **Sensatsu Suishō!** " Naruto bellowed. He and his reflections then threw their needles at Gray, effectively landing on his tenketsu. He also combined this with Neji and Hinata's **Hakke: Rokujūyon Shō**. As a result, Gray fell down, unconscious and unable to fight.

"THE WINNER IS NARUTO!" Shikamaru shouted. The arena is filled once again with cheers.

"Damn, he beat me to it!" Natsu shouted frustratingly. But, however, he soon realized the next situation. "Oh, I forgot. I can get to fight Naruto next!"

The 4 Corner Barrier was released, allowing Natsu to charge towards Naruto.

"Here I come Naruto!"

"Can the next competitor step-" Shikamaru said, only getting cut off by Natsu speeding past him.

"I won't lose to you! **Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon Iron Fist)!** " Natsu shouted as he prepared to punch Naruto.

But the latter was one step further. He performed more hand seals. Tiger-Ox-Tiger-Rat " **Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Bullet Technique).** " Naruto said as he launched a water bullet from his mouth, hitting Natsu and also nullifying his fire.

"Dammit! I forgot that fire is weak against water!" Natsu said, frustrated.

"Can't you just wait Natsu? I have to get Gray some medical attention." With that, Naruto walked towards Wendy.

"Wendy, you better heal Gray, 'cause he's in serious trouble right now. Think you can do it?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, I'm on it." Wendy answered. Naruto returned to the battlefield.

"Alright Naruto, let's fight! **Karyū no Hoko (Fire Dragon Roar)!** " Natsu shouted as he unleashed a wave of fire at Naruto.

Naruto still countered it by performing hand seals. Dragon-Tiger-Rabbit " **Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Wild Water Wave).** " The attack once again extinguished Natsu's flame.

"Damn." Natsu said.

"Guess it's my turn now. **Doton...** "

 **Alright, I'm gonna end this chapter here. So, send me more ideas by commenting! If you do, I'll happily accept them. So, ja ne! 'Til next time, ExplodingFury497 out!**


	8. Naruto vs Natsu

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm SO sorry for the long writer's block, basically I don't even know how to think before writing this chapter down. Anyways, welcome back to the next chapter of Naruto, 5th Master of Fairy Tail! Please sit back, R &R and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and Fairy Tail belonged to Kishimoto-san and Mashima-san while Hideo and Akuma belonged to Hideo Of The Blue Sharingan. The only things that belonged to me was this story, Jack and Takeshi.**

 **Story commences in...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **BEGIN!**

Naruto flashed through some hand signs. Monkey " **Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu (Earth Style: Rock Gun Technique).** " He said as he unleashed bullet-sized rocks from his mouth, which later transformed into boulders. However, Natsu easily punched through them.

"Try this on for size!" Naruto taunted. He flashed through more hand signs. Tiger-Snake-Tiger-Bird-Tiger-Ram-Tiger " **Raiton: Sandāboruto (Lightning Style: Thunderbolt)!** " Naruto shouted as he created lightning from his hands as he charged at Natsu. Unfortunately for Naruto, Natsu sucked up the lightning from his hands once the jinchūriki gets close. Those who came from Konoha and Suna had wide eyes.

' _What the fuck? He eats lightning too?_ ' were the Konoha and Suna nin's thoughts.

"Thanks for the meal, master. It's my turn now!" Natsu said before unleashing a torrent of lightning at Naruto.

" **Rairyū no Hoko (Lightning Dragon Roar)!** " He bellowed as a wave of lightning headed straight towards Naruto.

However, he was quickly doing hand signs before the attack reaches him. Tiger-Dog-Ox-Rabbit-Snake " **Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!** " He yelled as he unleashed a huge gust of wind at Natsu's attack, quickly dispersing it and knocking out Natsu in the process.

"So, I think I finally know why lightning doesn't work on you, right?" The blond jinchūriki asked Natsu.

"Yep. Now I can use lightning and fire at the same time. So that's why I'm gonna beat you today!" Natsu bellowed. Naruto simply scoffed.

"Are you sure? Think you can beat me?" He taunted.

"Yep. So stay still so I can finally finish you!" Natsu answered.

" **Karyū no Tekken (Fire Dragon Iron Fist)!** " he shouted as he ignited his hand on fire. He charged towards Naruto, only seeing him disappear.

"What the fuck? Naruto, where did you go? Are you afraid of me beating you?!" Natsu said as he was frantically searching for Naruto.

"I'm over here, Natsu." Naruto's voice said. He soon did the unthinkable. He rushed behind Natsu and formed the Tiger seal and plunged it into Natsu's ass. The result was basically Natsu screaming in pain.

"YEEEOOOOWWW!" he yelled.

" **Ninpo: Sennen Goroshi (Ninja Art: One Thousand Years of Death)!** " Naruto shouted. Kakashi simply eye-smiled.

' _Ah, I remember those days back when my students were at the Academy._ ' He sighed as he remembered the day he used it on Naruto when the latter was younger.

Everyone who watched it have to stifle their own laughs, but a few others like Jack broke out in laughter.

Natsu laid there while rubbing his ass.

"What the fuck, Naruto?! It fucking hurts!" he whined.

"Well, sorry, that means I'LL be the one who's beating you then." Naruto replied as he performed a **Rasengan** , then later adding it with wind chakra. Once that's done, he rushed at Natsu and was close enough to slam it into his gut.

" **Fūton: Rasengan (Wind Style: Rasengan)!** " the former shouted as he smashed the Rasengan into Natsu, with the latter falling to the ground, unconscious.

"THE WINNER IS NARUTO!" Shikamaru shouted to the crowd, which gained multiple cheers. Naruto soon picked up the immobile Dragon Slayer and carried him to Wendy.

"Okay, Wendy. You better heal Natsu. Oh and, make sure he doesn't run towards me again like last time."

"Sure, I'm on it." came the blunette Dragon Slayer's reply. With that, Naruto returned to the arena.

"Okay, can the next competitor should come over here right now?" Shikamaru said, while muttering something which is related to 'troublesome'. Erza soon stepped up.

"You better not go easy on me." She said.

"Hehehe, bring it on!" came the blond whiskered jinchūriki's reply.

"Wow, can't believe Naruto was beating everyone like it's child's play." Jack said. Takeshi whistled.

"Ditto on that, dude." came the Konoha shinobi's reply.

"Naruto really started to have a winning streak, right Akuma?" Hideo said.

"Yeah. Wanna see what happens next." Akuma replied.

"Okay the next match: Naruto vs. Erza, begins!" Shikamaru shouted. The battle continues...

 **Okay, I'm gonna end this chappie right here. So if you liked it, please R &R and leave me suggestions to help me write down Naruto and Erza's fight, as long as if I don't run into writer's block, again. So I hope you enjoyed! Ja ne! 'Til next time, ExplodingFury497 out!**


End file.
